One piece legacy: The x fights part 28
Tanya walks to the center, and psychs herself up. She does some kicks, and does a few punches. Arthur hears cheering from his crew, and he nervously scratches the back of his head, wondering if he could win. Tanya is the Angel pirates right hand woman, and easily the best fighter after Hillary. Arthur was the weakest fighter in his crew! How could he even hope to win this fight? But, he has to try. Arthur shivers a little, and punches himself. He readies himself, and looks to Tanya. "Alright mam... Let's get this fight ready." "Of course." "BEGIN!" Arthur rushes at Tanya, but she kicks his chin. Arthur stops, and slumps on the ground, having his eyes roll to the back of his head, and he foams at the mouth. Xander blinks, and notices it, and checks his stop watch. "People... We have... .61 seconds! This is probably the quickest fight we'll have in this tournament!" People were surprised, and one guy looks to his friends. "I just blinked... That's it?!" "I know... That girl... She's tough! Tanya walks away, and walks past Hillary. She sits down next to her, and glares at Hillary. "Did I do good?" "Yes." Tanya fist pumps, and cheers. Xander looks at her, and shakes his head. Come on, something better. He grabs the slips of paper, and groans. "ULI MARSTON FROM TEAM MARINE VS SATORI FROM TEAM FREAK!" Satori looked to Fisker, and did a thumbs up. Fisker threw Satori a doggie treat, and Satori slammed it to the ground. "NO! Bad captain! No doggie treats!" Fisker grabs a spray bottle, and sprays Satori in the face. "Bad Satori." "I'm sorry, I'll eat the doggie treat!" "Wait... What doggie treat?" Satori slapped Fisker, and walked away. He saw Marston, and stared. "Hmm... He fights with a scythe, and seeing as how he grips it with his right hand... He should be weak at his right. He'll be so concerned on his weak side, the strong side should be his weak side... But he knows Haki. He may be able to tell, or he might have the physical side. Fisker taught me a little... So meaning... I know how to beat him." Satori is face to face with Marston, and Marston aims his scythe at Satori. "This should be quick." "BEGIN!" Satori kicks the ground, sending dust at Marston's face. Marston dodges it, and is behind Satori. He slashes, but Satori does a back flip, and kicks Marston in the face. Marston is pushed back, and he slashes at Satori. Satori twists his body around the scythe, and body slams Marston. Xander stares at the sight, completely shocked. "I don't know what's more surprising? That... Satori is strong... Or he could do that twisting thing." Satori does a back flip, and faces Marston. Marston coughs, and stares at Satori, gripping his scythe. Fisker looks to Marston, and is completely sure of one thing. Marston is stronger then the vice admiral he defeated. Satori couldn't defeat that guy, so Marston is far beyond Satori's level. Fisker wants to warn Satori, but he won't. Satori knows he can't win. He's fighting so Fisker can find Marston's weakness. Satori swings his head, and Marston blocks it with a kick. Satori is sent flying, but grabs the wall, and jumps off, kicking Marston in the gut. Marston coughs up blood, and grabs Satori by the ossicone, and throws him in the air. He slashes up Satori, and Satori falls down. Marston stomps Satori on the face, and grins. "I got..." Satori bites Marston's foot. Marston screams, and grabs his foot. "YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" Marston stomps on Satori with his other foot, and slashes at Satori. "YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE YOU PIECE OF STUPID SHIT?!" Satori looks up to Marston, and punches the scythe. Marston roared, and punched Satori. Fisker saw that, and slammed his fist together. "It seems... I found his weakness." Rangton grinned. "So did I." Marston was pounding Satori, when Xander screamed in his mic. "STOP! AT 3 MINUTES AND 26 SECONDS, THE WINNER IS MARSTON!" Marston got up, and took his scythe. He walked away, and Satori grinned a little. "Too easy..." Fisker went to Satori, and lifted his over his shoulder. "Good job. Now we know how to beat him." Fisker walked to his side, and glared at Marston. He doesn't like marines. All they do is break things. Tack looked to his crew, and thought about something. The only ones who hadn't fought... Were his crew! Meaning... "NOZAKI FROM TEAM ATTACK VS ZOZO FROM TEAM VODKA! TWO MEMBERS OF THE SAME CREW... FIGHTING?! NO MATTER WHO WINS OR LOSES, THE ATTACK PIRATES WIN!" Tack was completely shocked, and he couldn't process anything, having his brain stop working. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........." Rangton saw Tack, and shook his head. "Dang it... Tack's broken." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc